1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a fabrication method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, or a fabrication method thereof, for example. More specifically, the present invention relates to a light-emitting module, a light-emitting panel, and a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A structure including, between a first substrate and a second substrate, a first electrode provided over the first substrate, a second electrode provided over the first electrode with a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound provided therebetween, and a sacrifice layer formed using a liquid material and provided over the second electrode is known (Patent Document 1).